Warrior Traveller
by FireStarter1001
Summary: A warrior princess is called upon by Lady Galadriel to assist the Fellowship of the Ring on their quest. She must fight through not only the physical battles that she faces with the Fellowship but also the prejudices against her as a woman who is also a warrior. The original format issues have been fixed! Thank you for your patience!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Take two! I have no idea what happened with my first attempt at posting this. Anyway, this is my first piece of writing that I am actually sharing in a long time. I am always open to constructive criticism and any ideas you may have, but please avoid flaming my writing; it really discourages me. On the other hand, reviews and hearing what you like about the story and what you think could be better encourages me, so please review. I am undecided on whether there will be any romance yet, but I will let you know where the story is going when I can. This story will follow the movies very closely, but I hope you find some enjoyment!**

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked, my eyes straining to lock onto something in the darkness.

"You are in Middle Earth, child," a woman's voice said.

"Middle Earth? Why? What is going on?" I asked.

"You will help bring peace to this land. That is your job, is it not?" she asked.

"Who are you? How do you know of me?" I asked.

"My name is Galadriel," she said.

"And I assume you know who I am," I said.

"Yes. You are Namrata Sultana," she said.

"Who will I be protecting this world from?" I asked.

"It is quite the story. Are you prepared to hear it? Once you are connected to this task, you may not return to the world you once knew," she said.

"There is conflict, is there not? Innocents being slain?" I asked.

"Very much so," she said.

"Then it is my duty to help however I can, or I am not the princess of Vijaya," I said.

"Very well. It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the elves. Immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men."

"Men?" I asked. "There are men in this world?"

"Yes. Every species have males," she said.

"I have never seen a man before," I said.

"Then this will be quite the experience for you, little one," she said. "The men, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others and into this ring, he poured all his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all. One by one the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Elves and Men marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth,was defeated. The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted."

"My mother used to say the same things," I said. "She said they did not deserve my help."

"And yet you help them," Galadriel said.

"There are innocents dying, children. I cannot stand by," I said.

"Very noble. The ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. The ring came to a creature, Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear. And the ring of power perceived. Its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then that the ring did not intend; it was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

"What is a Hobbit?" I asked.

"It is a small man," she explained. "For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

"And where do I fit into all of this?" I asked.

"You must figure out your duty in Middle Earth on your own. I will send you to the home of Lord Elrond, an Elf. He will be holding a council on what is to be done with the ring. It is there that your path will become clear," she said.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Now," she said.

Suddenly, the blackness exploded into blinding white light. My eyes focused, and I saw that I was in a bed with a ceiling of vines over me. I sat up, and a female voice said, "My lady! Do not strain yourself!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Chandra, my lady. You have been placed in my care," she said.

"You are a healer?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady," she said.

"This is Lord Elrond's home, correct?" I asked.

Chandra looked shocked as she forced out, "Yes, my lady."

"I must speak with him immediately," I said, climbing out of bed.

"My lady, you have just woken up from a three day slumber! You must rest!" Chandra said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond. It is urgent," I said.

"Lord Elrond is in with his council at the moment. They would not take kindly to a woman interrupting them," she said.

"What does me being a woman have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It is simply the way things are, my lady," she said.

I scoffed and said, "Men and their silly rules. Take me to Lord Elrond and his council immediately. I was sent by Lady Galadriel, and I will be delayed no longer."

"Yes, my lady," she said. I followed her to a large set of deep brown, wooden doors. I immediately entered as Chandra stood back, watching me nervously.

"What is the meaning of this?" a man at the front of the room in an elegant chair surrounded by greenery said. He had long, black hair and pointed ears. His eyes were dark and harsh, and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond. It is urgent," I said.

"You're speaking with him," the man said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Namrata Sultana, princess of Vijaya. I was sent by Lady Galadriel. She spoke of the war over the ring of power, and I am here to assist in any way I am able. I wish to be included in the council that will decide the fate of the ring," I said.

"I have never heard of this land of Vijaya. Is it far from here?" Elrond asked.

"I am not certain. Lady Galadriel plucked me from my home and brought me here," I said.

"Very well. You will be alerted when the council is set to meet," Elrond said. Many of the other men in the room looked to him in shock. "Until then, please enjoy yourself around my home. Welcome to Rivendell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

 **Thank you to my reviewers!**

 **Lydwina Marie: I am glad that you are finding the story interesting! I hope it continues to entertain you!**

 **GodzNo: I hope my story will be able to continue to spark your interest!**

 **Thank you for the follows and favorites as well!**

 **UnseenAngel17: Follow and favorite**

 **As always, let me know if you have any ideas or notice anything I could work on! Also let me know if there is anything I am doing right that you would like to see me continue! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Namrata! You are not going to believe it!" Chandra said as she burst into my room.

"What is it, Chandra?" I asked, turning from my resting place at the window.

"A Hobbit has been brought here by Lady Arwen," she said.

"A Hobbit?" I asked. "Lady Galadriel said something about Hobbits being very important to this entire ordeal with the ring of power."

"A Hobbit? Important?" she asked.

"Why is that so surprising?" I asked.

"Hobbits rarely leave their home. I am certain that this one will promptly return home once he is healed," she said.

"Healed? What happened to him?" I asked.

"He was unconscious when Lady Arwen brought him. That is all I know," she said.

"Take me to him," I said.

"My lady," Chandra said.

"Now," I said.

"Very well, my lady. Follow me," she said. I followed her to a room where gentle sunlight flowed in. In a white bed, there lay a small man.

"This is him?" I asked, coming to stand at the side of his bed.

"Yes, my lady," Chandra said.

I placed my hand on his head and asked, "What happened to him?"

"He was attacked, my lady," she said.

"Why would someone attack him. I was under the impression that Hobbits are peaceful creatures," I said.

"I apologize, my lady. That is all I know of the matter," she said.

"Very well. Thank you, Chandra," I said. I leaned down toward the bed and said, "Rest well, young Hobbit."

I left with Chandra, and she said, "Many of the members of the council will be arriving today."

"Really? May I meet them? Lord Elrond is the only male I have had contact with. I would enjoy meeting more," I said.

"Why did your home not have men?" Chandra asked.

"It wasn't that there were no men, but they were very scarce in the castle, which is mostly where I stayed. My duties as princess prevented me from ever coming into contact with one. I had to focus on my training and studies. In my home, the women were the ones who trained for battle, and the men were not allowed to train with us. They had their own training grounds. I suppose it has something to do with distractions."

"So in your home, the women are generally the warriors?" she asked.

"Usually, yes. There are some men in the ranks, but they tend to prefer crafting things such as weaponry and armor," I said.

"What an interesting culture. I have never heard of anything like it," she said.

"Imagine my shock when I came here," I said.

As we were exiting the healing halls, we ran into a tall, elderly man in a dark gray cloak. "Pardon me, ladies," he said. "I am simply on my way to see Frodo."

"Frodo?" I asked. "The Hobbit?"

"Yes. Have you made his acquaintance?" he asked.

"I went to see him a few moments ago. He was not awake yet," I said.

"Such a pity. And what is your name, my lady?" he asked.

"I am Princess Namrata Sultana," I said.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your majesty. I am Gandalf the Gray," he said.

"Are you of the race of men?" I asked.

"I am a wizard," he said.

"A wizard? What is that?" I asked.

"It is a being with magical powers," he said.

"Magical powers?" I asked.

"Where are you from, Princess? Pardon me for noticing that you do not seem to be from here," he said.

"I am from Vijaya," I said.

"I have never heard of this place. How did you come to be here?" he asked.

"Lady Galadriel sent me," I said.

"I would enjoy to hear more of your story, if you would allow it," he said.

"Of course," I said. "Chandra, I will return soon."

"Yes, my lady," Chandra said.

I walked with Gandalf as I told him more about my home life. I described the lush jungle that the castle was located in, and the waterfalls surrounding it that endlessly provided us with clean water and food. I also explained our customs with men and our training.

"Did Lady Galadriel tell you why she sent you here?" he asked.

"No. She said my path would become clear in the council," I said.

"Very interesting," he said. "There must be more to you than an ability to fight."

"Perhaps," I said. He glanced over at me, so I added, "I suppose we will find out."

As we were walking, we heard a chorus of voices say, "Gandalf!"

We turned and were met with three small men running to us. More Hobbits. The two at the head of the trio looked similar. Perhaps they were brothers? They were of thin build, in contrast to the third one. They all had curly, brown hair. Behind them, a tall man approached us. He had long, wavy, dark brown hair, and his skin was smudged with grime, as if he had been travelling for a very long time. My eyes locked on him; he looked different than Lord Elrond. Was this someone from the race of man? He looked similar to the men back home.

"How is Frodo, Gandalf?" the larger Hobbit asked.

"He is healing fine. This young woman just checked on him, and he is still asleep," Gandalf said.

Seeming to just notice me, the Hobbit said, "Good afternoon, my lady. My name is Samwise. These two are Pippin and Merry."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I said. "I am Namrata Sultana, prince…"

"Miss Sultana has been living here with the elves," Gandalf said, cutting me off.

"You do not look like an elf," Sam said. "You look more like Strider here."

"Strider?" I asked, looking up at the man.

"My name is Aragorn, my lady," he said.

I smiled down at the Hobbits. "You are correct in your observation. I am not an elf; I am a woman," I said.

"So you are like Strider!" Merry said.

"You are of the race of man?" I asked.

"It is complicated, my lady," he said.

"Interesting. Perhaps you will tell me someday?" I asked.

"Perhaps," he said. "Do you know where Lady Arwen is?"

"I have not seen her myself today, but I know that she has been periodically checking on the Hobbit. I am certain that she is somewhere in the healing halls," I said.

"Thank you, my lady," he said, leaving us to search for her.

"Miss Namrata, would you take us to Mister Frodo?" Sam asked.

"I will on one condition," I said, smiling and leaning down.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"You come with me to meet some more people here. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal!" the three of them said.

"Come along, then! I will take you to Frodo," I said.

"Would you mind terribly if I come along, my lady?" Gandalf asked.

"Not at all," I said, turning to lead the small group into the healing halls.

As we neared the room where Frodo was, I heard a voice coming from the room. "Perhaps he is awake," I said.

"Please allow me to greet him first, so he is not overwhelmed. Namrata, may I ask you to stay here with the Hobbits?" Gandalf asked.

"Of course," I said.

When Gandalf was out of earshot, Pippin asked, "Why are we not able to visit Frodo?"

"You will see him soon. Gandalf simply wishes to prepare him. This all must be very shocking for him, wouldn't you imagine?" I asked.

"I suppose so," Pippin said.

"While we are waiting, perhaps you would wish to accompany me to meet some more of our visitors," I said.

"Of course, my lady! A promise is a promise!" Merry said.

"I'm going to stay here and wait to see Mister Frodo. You all go on," Sam said.

"Very well, Sam," I said. "Lead the way, young Hobbits."

Merry and Pippin led me out to one of Rivendell's many beautiful gardens. "We found this when we first got here. Look at all the elves!" Merry said.

"Yes, this is a favorite place of the elves of Rivendell," I said. "It is also the first thing visitors see when they enter the city, so it is kept in pristine condition."

"Look! Some visitors are coming now!" Pippin said, pointing to the gate.

A company of five elves entered the gates. The one at the head of the group was riding a horse as white as the clouds that speckled the sky. He had long, blonde hair that had a braid down the back. The elves who met him bowed respectfully, and I heard one of them say, "Welcome to Rivendell, Your Highness."

"Who is that?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know," I said. "He seems rather important."

The elf's eyes traveled over the scenery in front of him. They glazed over us without stopping. "Look!" Pippin said, pointing toward the training grounds. "They are practicing!"

I looked to where he was pointing and was met with the sight of two men engaged in combat with swords. "They're sloppy," I said.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Merry asked.

"They are fighting with ferocity, but they are not putting thought behind their movements," I said.

"Perhaps they are fighting with their instincts," Pippin said.

"That's a good way to get yourself killed," I said.

Seeming to sense my gaze, the blonde man looked up and locked eyes with me. He smirked when he saw my stare and went back to fighting, this time adding flourishes to his movements. I scoffed and asked, "Are all men so arrogant here?"

"What do you mean here?" Merry asked.

Realizing my mistake, I quickly said, "As in, the race of men. It is my first time meeting any. Are they all so arrogant?"

"I have only met Strider,and he isn't arrogant. How have you never met any of your own race?" Merry asked.

"I have always lived among the elves. I have no memory of anything else," I said. I turned away from the fighting men and said, "You two should go visit Frodo. I am going to the training grounds."

"Thank you, my lady. May we see you again soon," Merry said.

"Bye!" Pippin said as they made their way back toward the healing halls.

I walked to the training grounds and grabbed my throwing knives. I claimed one of the targets and began to throw them, rarely missing the center of the target.

"You are quite skilled with your knives," a voice said from being me. I spun around and saw the elf from earlier behind me.

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said, remembering the way the other elves had greeted him and not wanting to disgrace Lord Elrond.

"I see you have a bow with your weapons. Are you skilled with it as well?" he asked.

"Not as skilled as I could be. I mostly focus on my knives and sword," I said.

"Show me your shooting skills," he said.

"Now?" I asked.

"Is there a better time?" he asked, the corners of his mouth pulling up slightly.

"I suppose not," I said. I grabbed my bow and turned back to the elf. "I suppose you are a master with the bow."

"You will have to wait and see. Now show me," he said.

I turned to the target and nocked my arrow. I took a deep breath and released it. The arrow rocketed through the air and landed in the blue. I sighed and nocked another arrow. This time, when I released, I landed in the red. Just a little more, and I would hit the center.

Before I could nock another arrow, the elf said, "Spread your legs a little more and point the toes of your front foot toward the target. Move your back foot to be parallel with the target. Then, square your shoulders, pull back to the corner of your mouth, and release." He quickly demonstrated his technique and hit the target dead in the center.

I clenched my jaw but swallowed my pride and followed his technique. When I released the arrow, it hit the line between the bullseye and red circle. "Better," the elf said. "Try again." I pulled the arrow back and straightened my back, focusing on my target.

I felt a hand on my elbow and started, releasing the arrow into the tree behind the target. The elf chuckled behind me and said, "My apologies, my lady. I did not mean to startle you."

I spun around to face him and said, "Why don't we try swordplay?"

He smirked and said, "My lady, swords are not my specialty."

"And the bow is not mine. Why don't we level the playing field?" I asked.

"You are most amusing, my lady. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. May I have the honor of knowing your name?" he asked.

"I am Namrata Sultana," I said.

Legolas smoothly took my hand and pulled my knuckles to his lips. "It is a pleasure, my lady," he said.

I pulled my hand out of his and said, "Forgive me, Your Highness. I must return to my room to prepare for dinner. Perhaps you can use this time to practice your swordplay." I turned and sauntered toward my room before he could respond; however, I felt his eyes burning into my back until I was out of his sight.


End file.
